Victorious The Next Generation
by TanzaniteStone
Summary: Years have past its time for the kids of the gang to go to highschool. What highschool though? Why of course Hollywood arts. SYOC apps closed
1. Chapter 1

Victorious The Next Generation

A/N: hi this is a SYOC story basically years past and there kids are attending hollywood arts now. I've seen a few people put out the applications but haven't started it so I thought I give it a try, and start one of my own I have a few oc's already made and I ju need a couple of more so I thought people should send some in. The ocs that were accepted will be dowl below

Bade kids: full

Name: Lucas Beckett West-Oliver

Nicknames: bruh(by Ally)

Age:17

Hair color: brown

Eye color: blue-green

Hairstyle: short and fluffy

Skin color: lightly tanned

Personality:calm, brave, fearless, overprotective, friendly.

Everyday Clothing style : jean jackets, pants, T-shirts, plad shirts.

Pajamas: white boxers, and a grey wife beater.

Swimwear:black swim trunks

Fancy clothes: purple tuxedo

Likes: guitar, Kylie, sisters, hollywood arts, horror films, various things.

Dislikes:people messing with his sisters, and cheese

Talent:guitar, acting, keyboard

Grade: junior

What do they think of their siblings: he is super over protective of them, he worries a bit for his baby sister ally since she can be kinda weird at times.

Who do they love: Kylie Shapiro

Who do they hate in the group: Austin Vega

Other: none

Name: Annaleise West-Oliver (by life among the dead)

nickname: Stone

age: 14

Hair color: Crimson Red

eye color: Neon Green

hairstyle: Straight, goes down to her midback

Skin color: slightly pale

Personality- She is very shy and because of her being shy, she gets nervous around other people. She is quiet and doesn't like to talk in front of a lot of people. But she's not afraid to stand up for her friends. She can make inventions because she's intelligent and she learns stuff quickly.

Everyday clothing style: Dark blue sweater with a black V-neck shirt underneath, black jean shorts and fingerless red gloves

pajamas: Tank Top and shorts

swimwear: black and blue two piece

Fancy clothes: Knee length black dress

likes: reading, inventing, and being by herself

Dislikes: people who only think of themselves and talking in front of other people

Talent: Singing

Grade: Freshman

who are their parents: Jade West and Beck Oliver

what do they think about their siblings: she thinks they are okay as long they don't bother her or annoy her

who do they love: Isaiah Vega

who do they hate in the group: James Dallas Vega

other

Name: Alexa "Ally" Falling Roses West Oliver

Nicknames: Ally(by everyone), pup( by a few people) , baby( by kylie) baby sis(by older siblings)

Age: 13 1/2

Hair color: black

Eye color: silver

Hairstyle: in a high ponytail held up by a dark purple bow, messy bangs

Skin color: deathly pale.

Personality: hyper, innocent, super friendly and social, kind hearted, bubbly, stubborn, loyal.

Everyday Clothing style: hoodies, costumes, animal onesies, slippers, flats, skinny jeans, shorts, bows, skirts, random shirts.

Pajamas: puppy onesie

Swimwear: light blue bikini covered in ice cream cones.

Fancy clothes: black short sleeveless frilly dress.

Likes: animals, Austin, bows, fun, sugar.

Dislikes: sugar free stuff, healthy food.

Talent: drums, singing.

Grade: freshman

What do they think of their siblings: she loves them but can find the two annoying.

Who do they love: Austin Vega

Who do they hate in the group: no one

Other: she is the youngest child, Tori dropped her on the head as a baby when Jade thought she was ready to hold her big mistake.

Cabbie kids ( need a boy and a girl)

Name: Kylie Saria Valentine-Shapiro

Nicknames: ky-ky(ally)

Age:17

Hair color: dark Brown with blond highlights

Eye color: brown

Hairstyle: wavy hair that goes partially down her back, and sideways swept bangs.

Personality: Intelligent, motherly,caring, sweet, friendly.

Everyday Clothing style: big round glassed, woolly clothes, leggings, big clothes.

Pajamas: giant tshirt and shorts.

Swimwear: her glasses, and a pink bikini

Fancy clothes: her glasses and a dark pink dress with a pink bunny jacket.

Likes: people younger then her, babies, bunnies, cute things, books, math.

Dislikes: rude people.

Talent: singing, script writing, acting.

Grade: junior

What do they think of their siblings:she loves her siblings very much.

Who do they love: Lucas Oliver

Who do they hate in the group: no one.

Other:

Name: Curtis Lionel Valentine-Shapiro (by SparkyPlugg)

Nickname: Silverback

Age: 17

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Suntanned

Hair Style: Crew Cut

Personality: Curtis is a very friendly fellow willing to do anything for friends. However, he is ver unintelligent and anything can distract him.

Everyday Clothing: Loose fitting clothes, usually comfortable with patterns.

Swimwear: Black swim briefs with red dragon head on the back.

Sleepwear: Yellow boxer briefs.

Fancy Clothes: White tuxedo.

Likes: Upbeat music, optimism, combat sports, parties

Dislikes: War, arguments, spiders and dramatic movies.

Talents: Making EDM music, scriptwriting

Grade: Junior

Parents: Cabbie

Siblings: They're awesome.

Love: None at the moment

Hate: None.

Name: Dita Catalina Shapiro

nickname: none

age: 16 (9 months older then youngest)

Hair color: dark burgandy with lilac and gray highlights

eye color: golden honey color

hairstyle: dita wears her hair long and wavy, with short betty bang

Skin color: pale olive

Personality: soft spoken and sweet, Dita is the opposite of what you would think at first glance. She cares about everyone around her over herself because she has a lot of inner turmoil. Thats why she puts out a hard front. She is very passionate about what she cares for. Dita bottles up her emotions. Being the middle child always made her feel a little less important than her other siblings. Dita sufferes from anxiety, the effects showing through in her torn up nails and fingers, as well as her thumb sucking for comfort. Dita also is sensitive and gets upset easy

Everyday clothing style: black high waisted skinny jeans or ripped dark wash jeans with studded black combat boots and a flowing black top- she likes to dress punk chic with a girls twist. Shes also very fond of her olive green army jacket

pajamas: floral short shorts and a fitted v-neck tee with fluffy slipper boots, her hair up in a messy bun

swimwear: a vintage bra top and high waisted bottom with a sailor theme. The bottom is navy blue the top red and white striped

Fancy clothes: a retro dress with a scarf as a little shrug- dita loves anything and everything vintage hollywood glamour

likes: vintage things, animals, writing, reading, helping others, loud angry music

Dislikes: attention on her, people getting too close to her, math, meat

Talent: writing, singing

Grade: 10th

who are their parents: cat and robby

what do they think about their siblings: she loves them all but feels as if she doesn't matter as much as them and isn't close to any of them specifically

who do they love: she has a secret crush on james

who do they hate in the group: she doesn't hate her but is wary of kylie due to her bubbly attitude

other: Dita has an hourglass figure and is 5'1, she tries to dress to accentuate it but her siblings make fun of her and say she looks trashy. She self harms and is on medication for depression and anxiety

Name: Derek Bone valentine-Shapiro

Nickname: D(by a couple of people)

Age: 16

Hair color: black

Eye color: brown

Hairstyle: short in the back a little bit longer in the front.

Skin color: white

Personality: he is a total nerd, he's a massive gamer and knows a bunch about them. Derek is quite a hacker and never goes anywhere with out his pc or his pear pad, a bit rude and obsessive.

Everyday Clothing style : video game shirts.

Pajamas: black pajama set

Swimwear: pac man swim trunks

Fancy clothes: a tuxedo shirt, shorts and pink dollar bill sunglasses.

Likes: video games, technology, techno music, robots.

Dislikes: gamer haters

Talent: tech stuff

Grade: sophomore

What do they think of their siblings: really annoying

Who do they love: no one at the moment

Who do they hate in the group: no one

Other:

Tandre kids ( need either 2 boys, 2 girls or a boy and a girl)

Name: Memphis Reece Harris  
Nickname: Fizz (based on his love for chemistry)  
Age: 16  
Hair Colour: Black  
Eye Colour: Blue  
Hairstyle: Short and spiky  
Skin Colour: Dark brown  
Personality: Memphis is like a ball of energy rebounding off the walls. There is never a full moment with him, as he goes from one thing to something completely different. He tends to argue and tease his friends, but in a loving way.  
Everyday Clothing:  
Pajamas: Black and white zig-zag boxers  
Sleepwear: Camouflage cargo shorts.  
Fancy Clothes: Blue tuxedo.  
Likes: Science, socializing, debating and leading.  
Dislikes: Ignorance, incompetence and boy bands.  
Talent: Hip-Hop Dancing, Saxophone and Trumpet.  
Grade: Sophomore  
Parents: Tandre  
Siblings: He loves to annoy them, although he deeply cares for them.  
Love: Dita Shapiro  
Hate: Slightly hates Austin.  
Other:

Name: Nicole Blaze Harris

Nickname: Nikki (by her friends)  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Long hair that falls to her shoulders.  
Skin Color: Light Brown  
Personality: Nicole is a total tomboy. She loves to rebel against the girly stereotypes and do things like play video games. She can be caring, but only if you're on her good side.  
Everyday Clothing Style: Very boyish clothes, like jeans and jackets.  
Pyjamas: White wifebeater and blue shorts.  
Swimwear: Emerald bikini.  
Fancy Clothes: Black cocktail dress.  
Likes: Games, comics, horror movies, rock music and EDM.  
Dislikes: Pink, reality TV, rude people, show-offs.  
Talent: Electric guitar, improvisation  
Grade: Sophomore  
Parents: Tandre  
Loves: Derek Bone Valentine-Shapiro  
Hates: Austin.  
Other: Has a ring piercing in her nose.

Name:Andrew Jona Harris

Nicknames: drew, andy.

Age:15

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: brown

Hairstyle: cornrows

Skin color: dark

Personality: Quiet, smart, friendly, athletic

Everyday Clothing style : jerseys, pants, shorts, tennis shoes.

Pajamas: grey sweatpants, green tshirt.

Swimwear: blue swim trunks.

Fancy clothes: dark blue tuxs.

Likes: the quiet, books, silent films, sports.

Dislikes: parties, bees

Talent: really good with some instruments, acting in silent films, song writing.

Grade: freshman

What do they think of their siblings: he loves them very much.

Who do they love: he's thinking about it right now.

Who do they hate in the group: none.

Other: he's basically a mute.

Trina's kids full

Name:James Dallas Vega

Nicknames: Casanova

Age: 18

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: brown

Hairstyle: fohawk

Skin color: latino

Personality: flirty, rude, feminine

Everyday Clothing style : casual

Pajamas: plaid pajamas

Swimwear: plaid swim trunks.

Fancy clothes: hot pink tux.

Likes: girls, boys, people.

Dislikes: his brother

Talent:he is good at everything his mother was bad at

Grade: senior

What do they think of their siblings: he likes hates his brothers.

Who do they love: he can't decide

Who do they hate in the group: his brother slightly

Other: none

Name: Austin Troy Vega

Age: 15

Hair color: black with a few red and white highlights

Eye color:black

Hairstyle: messy short hair.

skin color: latino

Personality: friendly , jealous, possessive, cool, charming.

Everyday Clothing style : punk, rebellious

Pajamas:black shorts

Swimwear:black shorts

Fancy clothes: grey tuxs

Likes: Alexa, pocket knives, spiders, leather.

Dislikes: people touching ally that aren't related to her.

Talent: horror films, singing, keyboard.

Grade: freshman

What do they think of their siblings:he and his brother fight a lot but he gets along well with his brother isaiah

Who do they love: Alexa "Ally" Oliver

Who do they hate in the group: his brother, his cousin, Lucas,

Other:

Name: Isaiah Vega

nickname:

age: 15

Hair color: Black

eye color: Chocolate Brown

hairstyle: Short, ends at the base of his neck

Skin color: slightly tanned

Personality- outgoing, reckless, rebellious, and open minded

Everyday clothing style: White T-Shirt and gray baggy pants

pajamas: Red shirt with black shorts

swimwear: red and blue shorts

Fancy clothes: black tuxedo, no tie

likes: playing video games, reading comic books, and listening to music

Dislikes: people bullying other people, spiders, and in tight spaces

Talent: Acting and playing guitar

Grade: Freshman

who are their parents: Trina Vega

what do they think about their siblings: he thinks that as long they don't annoy him, they are okay

who do they love: Annaleise Oliver

who do they hate in the group: No One

other: None

Oc application

Name:

nickname:

age:

Hair color:

eye color:

hairstyle:

Skin color:

Personality

Everyday clothing style:

pajamas:

swimwear:

Fancy clothes:

likes:

Dislikes:

Talent:

Grade:

who are their parents:

what do they think about their siblings:

who do they love:

who do they hate in the group:

other:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything but Alexa falling roses Oliver, Lucas Oliver, Kylie Shapiro, Derek Shapiro, Andrew harris, James vega, and Austin Vega**

* * *

With the cabbie kids

"kids hurry up you guys need to be in the van that's not mini in 20 minutes", yelled a older Cat Valentines now Shapiro while waiting patiently downstairs . "mom Curtis is hogging the bathroom, I think he's trying to eat the soap that looks and smells like candy again!" Kylie Shapiro the oldest daughter of Cat and Robbie shouted from upstairs. Cat quickly climbed the stairs. "I'll deal with it this time you just get ready"She said while walking down the hallway and turned left at a door.

"Curtis you need to get out of the bathroom other people need to use it." Cat said in a politely. The bathroom door made a quick click sound then opened up. Out came a teenage boy with brown hair in a crew cut style, tan skin, and brown eyes. He was wearing a baggy shirt and sweatpants, his mouth was full of something red. "young boy you spit that out right now, thats soap not candy!" She said while staring at the little red soaps in a basket. "ooo yay! I love candy!" Cat said happily and grabbed a soap and popped it in her mouth.

Down the hall a short girl with a hourglass figure walked out of her bedroom. She has long wavy hair with betty bangs, it was a dark burgundy color, and had some lilac and grey highlights in her hair. She was wearing high wasted skinny jeans that were black, black studded combat boots, and a black flowing top, her eyes were a honey golden color. "are you seriously wearing that Dita" a boy said. He had black hair that was short in the back but a bit longer in the front, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the triforce and the master sword stabbing through the center of the triforce, a pair of jeans. "what's wrong with it?" asked the girl with a frown. The boy only stared at her and started laughing.

"Derek stop bothering Dita and finish getting ready! Dita go take your medication now. Mom and Carter stop eating then soap! Its not candy for the last fricking time!" a girl with wavy dark brown hair, sideways swept bangs with blonde highlights shouted. She was wearing big rimmed glasses, a long light pink shirt, black leggings and tan uggs. Derek walked downstairs laughing, while Dita followed. " um Kylie, you may want to get over here Curtis is choking on the soap." Cat called for her oldest daughter. Kylie rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses while walking down the hallway.

* * *

Morning in the Bade house hold :

"Lucas get your butt up now! Your going to be late!" Jade yelled while slammed her fist on her oldest child's door. A light groaning sound could be heard on the inside of the door. " you need to get your butt up and out that door in five minutes!" she shouted while slowly walking towards the kitchen. An Older looking Beck was sitting at the table and eating breakfast with a young slightly pale girl with straight crimson red hair that went down to her mid back , neon green eyes, she was wearing a dark blue sweater with a black V-neck shirt underneath, sometimes black jean shorts and fingerless red gloves. "Annaleise do you have everything you need for your first day of high school?" beck asked. The red head nodded while eating her breakfast.

A girl in a puppy onesie came speeding in the kitchen. "ally get dress now." Jade said to her youngest child. "fine" the girl said speeding off. The girl came back wearing a cyan blue t-shirt with the Cookie Monster on it, a black jacket, a black skirt, and flats. She had extremely pale skin, black hair in a high ponytail held up by a purple bow, and has silver eyes. " all ready " she said while taking a bowl of cereal.

"Mom why did you wake me up so early!" a voice came from down the hall. " because I do what I want now you have one minute to get your butt out that door and on your way to school." Jade said as Lucas came into the room. He had brown short fluffy hair, blue green eyes, and was wearing a red flannel shirt and black pants. "ugh lets go girls." Lucas said walking towards the door, Annaleise and Ally followed. Lucas opened the driver seat door, Annaleise got into the passenger while Ally got into the back.

* * *

Tandre and Vega morning:

Three kids walked down the street towards Hollywood arts. There was two boys and one girl. The first boy had dark brown skin, black short and spiky hair, and blue eyes. "Hurry up slowpokes!" shouted the boy while running down the street. "oh shut up Memphis. "oh shut up Memphis." The girl said. She had light brown skin, long brown hair that falls to her shoulders, a noise piercing and black eyes. She was wearing a red T-shirt, a jean jacket , and black jeans. " I don't think so Nikki" Memphis said while humming random tunes. Nikki only rolled her eyes. The final child just walked quietly down the street not saying a word. He had dark skin, dark brown cornrows, brown eyes, the boy was wearing a orange jersey, and blue shorts.

A black Mercedes c300 2015 pulled up to the curve. The window slowly went down on the passengers side. " hey need a lift cousins?" the driver said, he had latino skin, dark brown hair in a fowhawk style, he was wearing a black shirt, pants, and sunglasses. " aren't you taking your brother to school James?" asked Nikki. "yea didn't you see Isaiah in the passenger seat?" James said in a obvious tone pointing to Isaiah who was sitting next to him. Isaiah had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, short black hair that ends at the base of his neck, he was wearing a white shirt and grey baggy pants. The three got into the back of the car, James started it up and cruised down the road.

"where's Austin?" asked Memphis. "he started acting like a punk and threatened to break my window so I through him out about a mile back the way we came." James said adjusting his mirror. " all he did was ask if we can stop at a coffee shop." Isaiah said not really caring. James rolled his eyes. "cool" was all Memphis said. James pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts and parked not to far away from the entrance. Everyone got out of his car as the bell rang and went inside.

With Austin :

A boy was running down the street he had, black messy hair with red and white streaks in it, black eyes, and latino skin. He was wearing a black shirt that said ' Im with stupid' black jeans, and a grey jacket. " damn you James I'll get my revenge" he said while running a few dogs were chasing him.


	3. First day part 1

Cabbie kids in the morning part two:

Cat swung into the parking lot of Hollywood arts in her pink mini van. "mom you ran four stop signs!" Kylie said while getting out of the passenger seat. "Kylie I didn't want you guys to be late on your first days." Cat says. The four get out of the car and walk towards the school. Cat pulls around behind them, she honks her horn then speeds off. "here mom wanted me to give you guys your lunch money so here and I'll see you two later ." Kylie says giving Derek and Dita there money then walked away pulling Curtis towards the 11th grade area. " I guess that leaves us huh?" Dita says to Derek. "Nope." He said with a pop sound. " it leaves just you." He said taking his tablet out of his bag then walking away. Dita frowns and walks inside the building.

Dita looks for her locker from last year. The kids their were acting as talented as ever mingling with each other some playing instruments others exchanging play scripts, and others having reunions. She saw a girl bounce on by and into the bathroom. Her sister kissing her boyfriend with curtis and some other girl standing by her. Derek completely vanished when she entered the building. She eventually made it to her locker that was down a narrow hallway she opened her locker and dropped off her bag only taking what's necessary for her class. She quickly made her way to her class and sat in her seat behind her brother.

Bade kids in the morning part two:

"Here we are girls." Lucas said pulling into a parking spot. Annaleise rose from the passenger seat and looked at the school from where she stood. Alexis opened the door next to her and fell out of the car forgetting to put her legs on the ground before getting out. "c'mon girls I'll walk you to your first classes" Lucas said closing his door and walking around to the other side where Annaleise was helping Alexis up. He put his arms around the two younger girls and headed towards the school. As soon as he opened the door Alexis broke free from his grasp and bolted through out the school. " Ally! Well I guess its just you and me Annaleise." He said looking around the main room. "I guess" Annaleise said quietly.

A girl pulling a boy walked up to them. " hey Lucas." She pecked him on the cheek. " hey Kylie" he pecks her forehead and takes his arm off of his sister and puts it around Kylie. "Annaleise you remember auntie Cat and uncle Robbie's kids Kylie and Curtis right?" he said to his little sister. She nodded slowly. " good now tell the teacher im going to be late im showing her to her first class. " alright babe but aren't you suppose to be taking both of your sisters?" Kylie asked. " she ran off." Lucas said. " of couse. C'mon Curtis were going to be late" Kylie says while tugging her brother along. Curtis waves at the random people as they go by.

"alright where's your first class?" Lucas asked the red head. Annaleise hands him the paper. " room 108. Lets go that's not to far from here." He said turning towards the vending machines. "Down the hall take a right 5th door on the left." He said pointing in the direction . Annaleise quickly went to class as the bell rang then Lucas ran off to his first class.

Annaleise opened the door where a certain very old man was standing on a small stage. he had no shoes and was mumbling something about coconuts. She sat in the chair closest to the door. "hello freshmen I am Mr. Sikowitz and you kiddies are lucky this is my last year here at this school" he said smiling. Annaleise smiled softly.

Harris and Vega morning minus Austin :

" were here now everyone get out of my car before someone sees!" James yells while fixing his hair. They all quickly scramble out of his Mercedes while he goes to park it perfectly. James takes out a couple of cones and puts them all around his parked Mercedes. He grabs his bag from the trunk then locks it. " lets go were going to be late." James quickly ran off with some of his friends.

"I gotta get going munchkins I have one of the strict teachers for my first year." Memphis says giving his siblings noogies then running off. " well boys I guess I'll show you to your classes ." Nikki says walking while the two follow. " so whats your first class guys." She asks " mine is beginners acting in room 108, and Andrew's is algebra 1 room 119." Isaiah says. " k Andrew just go up stairs take a right and it will be your first door on the left, Isaiah ill take you there cause that's like the best teacher In this school" Nikki says while walking Isaiah to the class she turned down the hallway and walked to a door "here we are see ya later cousin." She says running off. She enters her class where Dita and Derek are sitting.

Isaiah walked into the classroom almost everyone was there except a few students. Isaiah sat down in the far corner. He saw a girl with red hair she was beautiful. " everyone when I call your names stand up and you have a choice of introducing yourself self to the class. Janice Kingly,River Woods, Justin McDoul Elizabeth Jogia, Annaleise and Alexis Oliver." He said as they students stand up the girl with the red hair stood up. " Oliver would you happen to be Beck Oliver and Jade West's daughter and where is your sister?" Mr. Sikowitz asked the girl. She nodded not saying a word and shrugged sinking back down into her chair. "they were two of my most favorite students they graduated from here I think about 20 years ago. Well on with the role call, Ricky Martini, Carolina Avery, Isaiah and Austin Vega." He says slowly. "Isaiah where is your sibling?" He asked. " my brother kicked him out of his car." Isaiah said not caring.

"well when he gets here its most likely a automatic detention for him maybe, and maybe he will bring me some coconuts." Sikowitz says.

With Austin:

Austin quickly climbs over a small fence that had a hole in it in some alleyway. The dogs close on his trail. He runs up a ramp jumping off of it while running and turns left. The boy nears a dumpster and hides behind it. While the dogs run pass him, as soon as they leave he takes a small skateboard out of his backpack and rides it back the way he came. One of the dogs turns around and starts growling getting the others attention they soon start to chase him again. He does a small bunny hop over the tiny fence while hopping the fence one of the dogs jump up and bites his leg but ends up getting hit by the fence. Austin quickly closes the hole of the fence as he lands and starts to limp down the alley towards the street. He gets on the street and rides slowly down it on his skate board a car pulls up beside him and the windshield rolls down.

"so he kicked you out of the car again?" a guy called from inside. He had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes with yellow rings around the pupils, slightly pale skin, and was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, and a pair of jeans. " yea Terrance" Austin says while picking up his skateboard as the sound of barking could be heard getting closer. "get in the car then!" he says to Austin. Austin throws his skateboard in through the window than literally jumps in the car through the window " step on it!" Austin shouts sitting up and buckling. Terrance steps on the break and speeds into the Hollywood arts parking lot.

"thanks man you saved my butt back there." Austin thanks him getting out of the car. " I always got your back dude." Terrance tells him the two enter the school and the halls are literally empty. A girl comes running out of the bathroom dressed in a puppy onesie giggling than runs down the hallway. "that was weird." Terrance says. While Austin stares at her as she leaves. "I think I like her." He simply says.

Sorry for it being short and for not posting in a while. I do not own victorious or and I only own my ocs.


End file.
